With the improvement of people's living standards, people expect to add new healthy function in the traditional bathtub or pool, such as massage function. A massage device can be considered to be mounted in the bathtub or pool in order to conduct massage in the water.
At present, the massage device mounted in the bathtub or pool is usually a water-spraying type massage device. This kind of massage device is usually composed of a water pump, a massage nozzle, an inlet tube and an intake pipe. By opening the water pump, a mixed gas-liquid flow will be sprayed to a human body from the massage nozzle in the bathtub for massage. However, this style of massage device has many problems, such as large power consumption, small kinetic energy for massage, poor massage effect, and the pipeline can easily store standing water that results in bacteria regrowth and brings secondary pollution.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop a massage device more appropriate for bathtub or pool. Currently, there is no other type of massage device for bathtub or pool in the industry.